In some situations, it is beneficial for a mobile telephone to have the capacity to be shared between multiple users, for example, with community telephones for a business or organization. Currently, some mobile telephones use Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards which can be physically moved between mobile telephones to configure a particular mobile telephone to a particular user.